Феи/Галерея
Первый сезон Pixtopia S1E12 You have exceeded your minutes.png S1E12 Your service has been temporarily suspended.png S1E12 Pixies welcome the gang.png S1E12 Welcome to Pixtopia.png S1 E12 Pixie.png S1E12 With our Pixie hearts.png S1E12 ...and our Pixie wings.png S1E12 We are friends with every frog we meet.png S1E12 They're so small.png S1E12 Clerk pixie.png S1E12 Marco slams his head on the ceiling.png S1E12 Star telling Marco to pay the clerk.png S1E12 Marco handing clerk money.png S1E12 Money on the desk.png S1E12 'we only accept gold and jewels'.png S1E12 Clerk about to press button.png S1E12 Everyone 'shard mine'.png S1E12 falling through hole in the floor.png S1E12 Clerk pixie behind counter.png S1E12 Marco looking at mine guardian.png S1E12 Mine guardian 'welcome to the shard mines'.png S1E12 Mine guardian 'now get picking'.png S1E12 Marco trying to explain the situation.png S1E12 Mine guardian about to whip Marco.png S1E12 Mine guardian whipping Marco.png S1E12 Star about to cast a spell.png S1E12 Star 'strawberry annihilation'.png S1E12 Star's spell is denied.png S1E12 Star looking at her wand.png S1E12 Star 'you want some of this'.png S1E12 Star 'let's go little man'.png S1E12 Star lashes out at mine guardian.png S1E12 Marco pushing Star aside.png S1E12 Marco 'okay, okay'.png S1E12 Marco 'I'm sure we can work this out'.png S1E12 Star reaching fist out at pixie taskmaster.png S1E12 Ferguson 'I'm King Fergon'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster 'yeah, yeah'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster 'I'm the Duchess of Daisyland'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'pleased to meet you'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster 'pleasure's all mine'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster ording Ferguson to be taken away.png S1E12 Ferguson face plants.png S1E12 Ferguson being dragged away by pixie guards.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster whips Star.png S1E12 Prisoners run away from pixie taskmaster.png S1E12 Ferguson being dragged down the tunnel.png S1E12 Ferguson being pulled into Empress' castle.png S1E12 Ferguson landing in front of the Empress.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'he looks delicious'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'wha'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'are you a king'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'tell me, are you betrothed.png S1E12 Ferguson 'what is betrothed'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'are you like, into me'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress kissing Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson left speechless.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster pointing to escapees.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster and guards about to follow.png S1E12 Ferguson in a bath tub.png S1E12 Mine guard placing a shard on the tracks.png S1E12 Escapees being tailed by guards.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster about to whip wizard.png S1E12 Escapees looking across at pixie taskmaster.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster told to watch where he's going.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster 'you watch where you're going'.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster and guards go downhill.png S1E12 Pixies in the castle gasp.png S1E12 Guards pull swords on escapees.png S1E12 Guard pulls a chainsaw on the escapees.png S1E12 Ferguson lying down on a couch.png S1E12 Alfonzo hugging Ferguson.png S1E12 Escapees looking at Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson being carried by pixies.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'he calls me sugar wings'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'I'm so happy you guys are here'.png S1E12 Ferguson 'you're just in time for my wedding!'.png S1E12 Castle transformed into a cathedral.png S1E12 Star, Marco and Alfonzo watch the wedding.png S1E12 Pixie pastor officiating the wedding.png S1E12 Pixie Empress looking at Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson looking at Pixie Empress.png S1E12 Feruson telling Empress that he cannot marry her.png S1E12 Pixie Empess looking blankly at Ferguson.png S1E12 Pixie Empress smiling at Ferguson.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'kill them all'.png S1E12 Ferguson dodging guards.png S1E12 Guards charge at Star, Marco and Alfonzo.png S1E12 Star jumping over pew.png S1E12 Star evading a guard.png S1E12 Star blocking a guard's swing.png S1E12 Alfonzo running from guards.png S1E12 guards charging towards Alfonzo.png S1E12 Guards tackle Alfonzo.png S1E12 Marco karate chops a guard away.png S1E12 Star fending off a guard.png S1E12 Star jumping up stairs.png S1E12 Star blocking the guard.png S1E12 Ferguson hides behind wedding cake.png S1E12 Guard flies past wedding cake.png S1E12 Ferguson picks up his statue.png S1E12 Only Pixie Empress' statue left on cake.png S1E12 Ferguson takes the Pixie Empress' statue.png S1E12 Guards closing on on Star.png S1E12 Sword lands on guards.png S1E12 Star casting 'Winterstorm Hyperblow'.png S1E12 Guards blasted out window.png S1E12 Guards frozen in place.png S1E12 Marco and Ferguson running to portal.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and guards chasing.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and guards caught in trap.png S1E12 Pixie Empress 'he was out of my league anyway'.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and Alfonzo's wedding.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and Alfonzo kiss.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and Alfonzo holding hands.png S1E12 Alfonzo cheering.png S1E12 Alfonzo with a menacing grin.png St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses Unnamed pixie princess profile.png Screenshot (687).png Screenshot (692).png Screenshot (706).png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей